


An bhfuil muid Cé muid

by Mortwinbeauty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mental Illness, Multiple Personalities, did, mormor, sebrich
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:38:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortwinbeauty/pseuds/Mortwinbeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has multiple alter egos who can either help him, or destroy him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An bhfuil muid Cé muid

**Author's Note:**

> Jim has DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder which is basically Multiple Personality Disorder. He refers to his other personalities as his alters and they are all aware of each other, but do not control the body at the same time.

Sebastian met Jim first. Strong willed and sadistic Jim. Jim, who was always five steps ahead and ready to strike. That’s who he got used to, who he moved in with, who he fucked and fought for. It was Sebastian and Jim against London and its underbelly, until it wasn’t.  
Sebastian met Richard second. Richard was a baker, and a singer. He was fun loving, he always wanted to have a good time and drink. He didn’t fuck Richard, he made love to him. Slow and sweet. He came out when Jim was too busy in his own world, when Jim was tired and annoyed. Richard was the most stable of the alters, the most down to earth.  
It took Bunny months before he finally showed his face to Sebastian. The innocent child was only ten and was incredibly intimidated by the hulking blond. Sebastian hadn’t known how to handle him, being the kind of man he was. A mass murderer and ex colonel didn’t mesh well with a kid, but he eventually got the hang of it. Bunny was quiet and timid and he hated loud places, so he kept Bunny in the house and stayed silent as the kid cuddled up to him. Was it the most comfortable thing for him? No. But he knew Jim would hurt him if he mistreated Bunny or any of the alters.  
The final alter was hardly ever out. He only came out when Jim was beyond himself with anger. When throwing knives and screaming wasn’t enough. Wolf. He was animalistic and pure rage. When Wolf came out Sebastian always ended up being bloodied and exhausted himself. He needed to keep him busy or wolf could potentially fuck up everything Jim had built up. Sebastian used to lock Wolf up in the basement until he broke his own leg and gave himself a concussion. Now, Jim and Sebastian kept a warehouse for Wolf and every so often Sebastian would let a new man in. Just to occupy wolf. Keep him busy, until he killed that one, then another was pushed it.  
It was a pattern Sebastian had come to known, but it was never a schedule he could get used to. He never knew when an alter would come out. He never knew when he would come home to cookies, a knife, crying, or blood, but it kept things interesting and it kept Sebastian on his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> The title loosely translates to We are who we are in Irish..I dunno Google translate is sorta my friend. if you have any questions or concerns you can also leave them at my tumblr page
> 
> http://berylbatch.tumblr.com/


End file.
